


So You May Remember This

by OTPshipper98, Tepre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepre/pseuds/Tepre
Summary: Draco meets the wrong end of a curse and has to reacquaint himself with his life for a day.A short sappy thing written for June's Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge!





	So You May Remember This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jun'es Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was "You've got to see this", and the word count restriction 238 words. The first half was written by Tepre, and the second half by me! (AHHH we wrote this lil thing on my sofa IRL and I wrote my part while Tepre cooked dinner for us and it was JKLGJDK delicious. I have the recipe now. I couldn't carry on living without it.)
> 
> Beta'd by ourselves 😂

_ **So You May...** _

It was noon when St Mungo’s called him. When he was told to come for Draco, when he was told that the damage from the accident had been minimal, that the side-effects—the dizziness, the babble, the memory loss—would wear off quickly. By the end of the day, said the Healer. At the latest. 

“No, you give me an _ hour,_” was Harry’s reply, a shouted whisper. Draco was inspecting a pencil. “Six? Eight? Bloody midnight? How long is he going to—!” 

“Muttonchops,” Draco told the pencil, thoughtful.

Harry went quiet. The Healer’s mouth thinned into a line.

Draco didn’t recognise him at first. They were in the kitchen and Draco, waking up from his woozy silence, asked him if he thought the frogs had left already. This startled a laugh out of Harry, which then sparked recognition in Draco, which then turned into panic. Next thing he knew Draco was wielding a butter knife at him, calling him _ Potter, _demanding to be told where he was. 

And when, after a pause, Harry croaked out a dry, “You’re home, love,” Draco locked himself in the bathroom and wouldn’t come out. When he did emerge, flushed and worrying the nail of his thumb, his voice was a wretchedly small thing when he asked, “Home?”

Harry pushed himself off the floor, heart in his throat. “Yeah,” he said, sounding raw, then offered a clammy hand for Draco to take. “Wanna see?”

_ **...Remember This** _

****Draco took in the portraits, the drawings Teddy had made of the three of them and that they’d hung from the walls, before looking to Harry’s hand. He inhaled shakily, nodded. Harry took Draco’s hand, gently, and Draco gasped when Harry caressed his knuckles.

“You’re so rough,” Draco murmured. “Like a shark.” He played with Harry’s fingers, almost frantically as they made their slow way to the living room. 

Harry’s heart was heavy as he followed Draco through the room, gaze passing over the covers of the books Draco had so carefully organised, a detail that now shocked him into almost tripping over a chair. Over their pictures from Cassis, over the handmade fox Teddy had given them for their anniversary. 

“This is…” Draco grazed his fingers over the keys of his piano. “This is tidy.”

“It is,” Harry said softly. “That’s how you like it.”

“That’s…” Draco started, but got lost in thought. “Do I like _ you _?”

Harry’s chest constricted. “You do, love. You…a lot,” he said, a little breathless. But Draco was already running to the corner of the room.

“Oh, look at this!” He’d picked the Nimbus 2000—the old model he’d given Harry the night he’d proposed. “It’s the—the one you had at Hogwarts, but—it has golden—”

“You...remember?”

“I—” Draco frowned. “Remember you falling from your broom.”

“Look at the golden script,” Harry urged him. 

Draco read aloud: “_So you can fall for me._”

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on tumblr: [@Rockmarina](www.rockmarina.tumblr.com) and [@Tepre](www.tepre.tumblr.com)


End file.
